Un milagro para navidad
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: La esperanza de una pequeña niña por tener una navidad normal, es interrumpida por la enfermedad de la mejor amiga de su padre, lo que los lleva  a viajar hasta Japón un día antes de noche buena.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen al Grupo Clamp, los tomo prestados para entretenimiento como escritora amateur que soy, a excepción de personajes que vayan apareciendo a través de la historia ajenos al anime que sin son de mi auditoria propia. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro y está prohibida su copia.

**UN MILAGRO PARA NAVIDAD**

Japón- Aeropuerto Internacional: 23 de Diciembre hora: 3:00 pm

En la pista de aterrizaje el avión proveniente de China con el vuelo 357, hace aparición en la zona de desembarque, mientras que dentro de aeropuerto, una mujer de apariencia joven, se nota por sus rasgos finos y delicados, piel tersa y nariz perfilada, cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color negro azabache, ojos de color marrón con toque rojizo dando un color parecido a la escarlata, espera a dos personas en especial que llegan en ese vuelo.

- Al fin llegan.- susurra la mujer, mientras su mirada escarlata se posa en su muñeca derecha para ver la hora en su reloj.

En la zona de aduana, hacía presencia un hombre de apariencia joven, cabellos castaños algo revueltos, de tez bronceada, piel tersa, y perfil perfilado, ojos color marrón, alto y fornido, vestido de traje color gris, camisa blanca acompañada con corbata gris oscuro, encima del traje una gabardina color negra, sus manos están cubiertas por guantes de cuero color negro, a la derecha del hombre se encuentra una pequeña de unos siete años, cabellos tan negros como el azabache, sus rasgos son finos, aun siendo una niñas, de ojos tan azules como el cielo, extraño para la descendencia china, heredados de su madres, la pequeña lleva puesto un vestido color rosa pálido, amarrado en la parte de la cintura con una cinta de raso color blanco, formando un precioso lazo a su espalda, le cubre una pequeña gabardina color rojo, con sus guantes blancos.

- Padre, aun no entiendo porque estamos aquí, solo a dos días de navidad.- reclama la niña, mientras esperan su equipaje.

- Lo siento amor, pero se presento algo importante que requiere mi presencia aquí.- le contesta el hombre mirándola a su altura y regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Pero es Navidad, ¿no puede esperar?

- No.- contesta el hombre rotundamente, cambiando la mirada a una seria con el seño fruncido, lo que hace callar a la niña de inmediato.

Toman sus maletas, las cuales ya habían visualizado y empiezan a caminar hacia la zona de espera del aeropuerto, visualiza a su prima quien se ve desesperada, y se dedica a acercarse.

-Meiling.- saluda el hombre al llegar al lado de la mujer.

- Xiaolang.- La mujer lo abraza fuerte, se separa de él y algo improvisto sucede, una lágrima escapa de los ojos de su prima, lo cual lo alarma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Mei?.- pregunta con cierta angustia, la china se da cuenta y decide tranquilizarse.

- Mejor vamos al auto, hay te explico.- limpiándose las lagrimas y fijándose en la pequeña que estaba a su lado.- Pero cuanto has crecido, y poniéndote más mona.- menciona la mujer tomando la mejillas de la pequeña jalándola hacia los lados suavemente.

El varón a su lado le sale una gota en la nuca viendo la reacción de la china, mientras su propia hija luchaba por deshacerse de su prima, un suspiro sale del varón "sinceramente mis hermanas fueron mala influencia en Mei".

- Sera mejor que sigamos, quiero ir al primero al hospital.- anuncia el chino.

La joven entendió el mensaje y enseguida comienza a caminar a la salida, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde se encuentra el vehículo, Xiaolang guarda el equipaje en la maleta del auto y los tres entran en el auto.

- Xiaolang, ¿estás preparado para verla?- pregunta con intensidad y tristeza en su mirada.

-No.- responde en un suspiro.- Pero sé que me necesita, lo presiento.- termina el castaño con la mirada perdida.

- Tomoyo y Eriol llegan mañana.- comenta la joven mientras arranca el auto, y lo conduce hacia la avenida para tomar la autopista.

Mientras una pequeña de siete años en la parte trasera del auto iba quejándose mentalmente.

-"Nunca podre tener una navidad común, desde hoy odio la navidad".- se pequeña frente se frunce mientras de sus dos lagunas agua empezaba a surgir.

Tokio Metropolitan Medical* 24 de diciembre 9: 00 am

En la sala de espera se encuentra un hombre semiacostado, sus pierdas abarcan tres de las sillas mientras su cabeza apoyada en la fría baldosa de las paredes, como abrigo usa su gabardina negra.

Unos toques suaves en su hombro hace que despierte, perezosamente abre su ojo derecho mientras se acostumbra a la claridad y luego el izquierdo, para fijarse quien es la causante de su despertar, frente a él se encuentra una mujer de cabellos plomizos, largos y ondulados, tés pálida, rasgos finos y perfilados, ojos de un color azul con uno toques extraños que los hacen ver amatistas.

- Tomoyo.- saluda el hombre.

- Hola.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunta Li

- Hace unas horas, Meiling fue a buscarnos, me comento que no quisiste irte anoche.- le menciona mientras observa al castaño acomodándose un poco la camisa e intentando anudar la corbata, la morena sonríe con nostalgia mientras aparta las manos del varón para hacer dicha tarea.- Aun no aprendes, siempre fue ella quien anudara la corbata. El castaño sonríe tiernamente toma una mano de la japonesa y la besa con devoción.

- Tú y ella siempre serán importantes para mí, aunque pasen los años y las cosas cambien.

- Lo se Shaoran.- la morena no aguanta más y las lagrimas empiezan a correr por su mejillas.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien.- le dice limpiando las lágrimas del rostro a la mujer.- Y ¿dónde está el ingrato de tu marido?

- Con Mei y tu hija en los jardines.

En los jardines del hospital se encuentra una pequeña de siete años sentada en una banca, meciendo sus pequeños pies en un van y ven, con su mirada al cielo, mientras entona una melodía.

- Que linda canción.- la interrumpe una suave voz.

La niña deja de ver el cielo y mira al frente, viendo a una joven con vestimentas blancas de fina tela, que se mecían con el viento.

-Gracias.- responde la pequeña.

- Puedo sentarme a tu lado.- pregunta la mujer, la niña afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer procede a sentarse a su lado.- Y dime, ¿Qué haces afuera sola, en un hospital el día de navidad?

- Eres una mujer muy curiosa, no te conozco para que me preguntes con tanta confianza.- dice la niña mirando a la mujer y frunciendo el seño.

- Y tú una niña muy madura.- la extraña mujer le dedica una sonrisa tan dulce transmitiéndole calma, la niña suaviza su mirada y decide responderle.

- Una amiga de mi padre está enferma, y vinimos a visitarla.- desvía la mirada al cielo de nuevo.

- Entiendo, y ¿eso te molesta?.

- En parte, es que….- la niña caya, y baja la mirada a sus pies con sentimiento de culpa.

- Es navidad y no te parece justo.- termino la mujer, la niña afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.- Sabes, algunas veces las cosas no se dan como lo proponemos y lo que pasa en tu entorno siempre será por alguna razón, tal vez esta navidad no sea la que esperabas, pero de seguro en el último instante, tu deseo se cumplirá, solo tienes que tener claro cuál es para que se te cumpla esta noche buena.

- Es curioso, mi tía anoche me dijo lo mismo.- dice la niña, levanta la vista a la mujer y la detalla bien.- tus ojos tienen un lindo color.

- Gracias igual los tuyos, me recuerdan a los de una amiga muy querida.

- Te pareces mucho a la amiga de papá.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta la mujer con cierta sorpresa, pero con un brillo en la mirada que confunde a la niña.

.- Si , ¿Cómo te llamas?- la mujer solo le sonríe tiernamente mientras la niña mira con desilusión y dice.- No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad?.- la extraña afirma.

- y el tuyo, ¿Cuáles?, debe ser mucho más bonito que el mío.

- Me llamo Kazumi*, aunque soy china.

- Lindo nombre, ¿sabes lo que significa?.- la niña niega, en eso se escucha que llaman a la pequeña.- Hoy es una fecha especial, en donde los deseos se pueden hacer realidad. ¿Cuál es el y tuyo?

- Creo que…..- pienso y luego dice.- Que la miga de papá despierte.

- ¿crees en la magia de la navidad?

- Eso creo.

- En la habitación 242 hay una chica, lleva días dormida también, la reconocerás, en su mano derecha cuelga una pulsera con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo. Si te pido un favor me lo haces.- la niña afirma.- Le podrías cantar esa bella canción, estoy segura que despertara si se la cantas es linda tonada, ¿no crees que sería un excelente regalo de navidad para su familia y allegados?

- si lo hago dirás que significa mi nombre, me has dejado con la curiosidad.

- Ella te lo dirá.- se escucha que llaman a la niña de nuevo, la pequeña voltea para ver a su tía Meiling que va a su búsqueda, voltea de nuevo a la mujer para decirle que si lo hará, pero su sorpresa es que la mujer ya no se encuentra.

Son las nueve de la noche, y aun se encuentran en el hospital, una pequeña de cabellos negros azabache corre por los pasillos de hospital buscando una habitación encomendada, cuando su búsqueda finaliza, se para frente a la puerta de color blanco, mira hacia los lados para percatarse de que nadie la ve, y entra, en la cama de la habitación se encuentra una joven, algo mayor, dormida y con un montón de tubos y cables en su cuerpo, la niña se acerca y se fija en su mano derecha, y en efectivo la chica tiene puesta dicha pulsera que describió el ángel, así decidió llamar a aquella extraña mujer, pues nadie desaparece de la nada.

- Pero si es la amiga de papá.- dice la pequeña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le toma su mano derecha y le dice.- Te voy ayudar, no te preocupes, será tu regalo d navidad de mi parte.- y empieza a cantar la canción.

Flor que da fulgor,

Con tu brillo fiel,

Vuelve el tiempo atrás,

Volviendo a lo que fue.

Quita enfermedad,

Y el destino cruel,

Trae lo que perdí,

Volviendo a lo que fue.

A lo que fue..

Canción de enredados.-

Mientras la niña cantaba, un extraño brillo emergió de la pulsera de la chica, la niña para de cantar y se asusta, _¿Qué está sucediendo?, _la puerta de la habitación se vuelve abrir de golpe, la pequeña voltea temerosa, pues no comprende lo que está sucediendo allí, ve que es su padre y demás los que acaban de entrar_. _Meiling sale corriendo para tomar a la pequeña, mientras el castaño se acerca a la camilla junto con Tomoyo.

La castaña que se encuentra acostada en dicha camilla, abre los ojos dejando al descubierto un par de esmeraldas, esta al ver al castaño, le sonríe.

- Hola Shaoran, Tanto tiempo.

-Sakura.- susurra el castaño.

La pequeña se escapa de los brazo de su tía y corre a la cama para ver a la castaña, Sakura la ve y le regala una tierna sonrisa.

- Eras Tu.- grita la pequeña.

- Hola Kazumi.- saluda la castaña mientras los demás a su alrededor no comprenden lo que pasa allí.- Feliz Navidad, mi bella esperanza, eso es lo que significa tu nombre. Gracias por ayudarme.- la niña solo hace un asentamiento con la cabeza, luego la castaña es rodeada por sus amigos, mientras la niña solo los observa, y piensa.

-_En serio que esta navidad ha sido muy extraña, pero me alegra haber ayudado a la amiga de papá, se que tenían años sin hablar, lo escuche de la tía Mei, cuando hablaba por teléfono con alguien, creo que a pesar de todo, ha sido una linda navidad, y por fin ellos podrán resolver sus problemas. Como decía mi abuela, Navidad fecha para perdonar y magia para aliviar los corazones._

Tokio Metropolitan Medical: uno de los hospitales centrales de Tokio.

Kazumi: como vieron significa en realidad esperanza bella, pero decidí intercambiarla, suena mejor.

La Canción que canta la pequeña es de la película Enredados de Disney, no me pertenece. Me pareció linda para esta corta historia.


End file.
